


To Hold and Be Held

by DasGrossartigeIch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ludwig, Established Relationship, Fluff, Germancest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasGrossartigeIch/pseuds/DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ludwig figured, it was better just to hold and be held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold and Be Held

Arms wrapped around Ludwig's waist from behind, soft lips pressing against his neck.  He turned from the flour he had been sifting and those lips found his own.  As he pulled back, his gaze was met by a smile, red eyes boring into his own.  

"Guten Morgen, Brüderlein," Gilbert said, his smile growing at the barely there blush on Ludwig's cheeks.  

"Guten Morgen," Ludwig mumbled in response.

Gilbert reached behind his lover nonchalantly, dipping his fingers into the flour and pulling back. He turned as if to walk away, then spun around and popped out his fingers, flour covering the German's face.  Gilbert laughed, and Ludwig glared at him.  

"You better be willing to clean this mess up, Gilbert!"

Gilbert simply pecked him on the dusty white lips and grinned.  .

"Worth it."

Ludwig rolled his eyes but gave a small smile nonetheless.

“I’m going to wash my face,” he mumbled, leaving Gilbert to clean the flour from the cabinets it had gotten on.  

Wearing nothing but his boxers, Gilbert set to work.  He was prone to making messes, sure, but he hated having anything stay messy.  Ludwig had gotten the latter from him, he was sure.

Ludwig came back a few minutes later to Gilbert bent over to pick up the dust pan.  He bit his lip but said nothing, moving to continue sifting.

With his hair down and clad in only boxers and a rather tight tanktop, Gilbert couldn’t help but notice how attractive his younger lover was.  He smirked, moving once again to wrap his arms around Ludwig’s waist.  He pressed a kiss to his neck and Ludwig shivered some.  Gilbert pressed his crotch to his brother’s ass, only two thin layers of fabric separating them.  Ludwig shivered again.

“Bruder, bitte, I’m trying to bake,” he said, managing to keep his rising arousal out of his voice.  

Gilbert was having none of it, running his hands over his brother’s muscular chest.  His fingers, long and slim, moved over his pectorals to roll the blonde’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  

Ludwig wasn’t able to hold back a small groan.  Gilbert smirked in triumph and slid his free hand down to palm at Ludwig’s member through his boxers.  His other hand made its way under the German’s tanktop, his cold hands drawing a soft noise from Ludwig.  

Gilbert ground against his ass, moaning himself at the friction, and slid his hand inside his brother’s boxers.  Ludwig’s strangled gasp was music to his ears, and he teased the slit of Ludwig’s member to draw more noises.  

Ludwig turned around then, his eyes meeting Gilbert’s before their lips met in a slow kiss.  Gilbert coaxed Ludwig’s mouth open with his tongue, moaning as he was allowed entry.  His tongue explored the other’s mouth, large hands moving to tangle into his hair.  He pulled back after a moment, pulling his hand from his brother’s boxers to lead him to their bedroom.  Ludwig followed without hesitation, his arousal straining against its confines.

Gilbert pulled Ludwig onto the bed, climbing on top of him and ridding him of his tanktop.  The blond pushed Gilbert’s boxers off his hips, almost desperate, and Gilbert groaned at the cool air hitting his arousal.  He moved down to pull Ludwig’s boxers off and reached into the bedside table drawer for lube.  

Gilbert leaned in to take the head of Ludwig’s arousal into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit and earning a long, drawn out moan from his brother.  He coated his fingers in the lube and slid one slowly into his lover.  Ludwig tensed, biting his lip, and Gilbert rubbed his thigh with his free hand.  The German slowly relaxed, and the Prussian thrust his finger slowly, bobbing his head in time with his finger.  He added a second and soon a third, quickly finding Ludwig’s prostate and rubbing against it mercilessly.  Ludwig tangled his fingers into Gilbert’s hair, and Gilbert deepthroated him as he added a fourth finger.  Ludwig groaned.

“Bruder, I’m going to--”

Gilbert pulled back just long enough to murmur a soft, “cum for me, liebling,” before taking his brother’s erection back into his mouth.  He thrust his fingers slowly, hitting the German’s prostate each time, and swallowed around his member.

Ludwig, unable to hold back, came with a long groan of his brother’s name.  Gilbert swallowed and pulled back, offering a small smirk that was meant to be a smile, and slid his fingers out.  He poured lube onto his other hand and began to pump Ludwig’s nearly soft member back into hardness.  Ludwig’s light whimpers turned to moans and Gilbert pulled back from him completely.  

Ludwig bit his lip as Gilbert coated his own member in lube and pressed against the blond’s stretched entrance.  He slid in slowly, groaning low in his throat at the feeling of his lover’s hot walls pulsing around him.  He leaned over his brother, thrusting slowly; he knew Ludwig didn’t like for him to wait for him to adjust.  

Ludwig’s eyes, half lidded, met Gilbert’s.  Gilbert always loved when they went slowly just as much as he loved the rough messiness their lovemaking sometimes turned into.  He loved the feeling in his chest when he looked into the other’s deep blue eyes.  

As soon as he knew the other was adjusted, Gilbert’s thrusts became faster and a little harder, drawing gasps and mewls from the larger male.  Ludwig pushed back to meet Gilbert’s thrusts, groaning as the other just barely brushed his prostate.  The next thrust had Ludwig digging his fingers into Gilbert’s shoulders as the albino hit his bundle of nerves head on.  

Gilbert pressed his lips against his brother’s, and Ludwig wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s neck. Gilbert pulled back after a moment.

“Ich liebe dich, Brüderchen,” Gilbert murmured.

Ludwig’s cheeks tinted pink, and he whispered back, “Ich liebe dich auch.”

Gilbert pressed his lips to Ludwig’s neck, pressing a few kisses here and there.  He nipped at his pulse and then sucked, drawing a soft moan from the blond.  Ludwig wrapped his long, muscular legs around Gilbert’s waist and Gilbert pressed deeper into him.  

“Bruder, bitte, mehr, schneller, bitte,” Ludwig moaned out.

Gilbert was all too happy to oblige, reaching down and pulling Ludwig’s legs onto his shoulders.  The new angle drew a few curses from Ludwig, as it allowed Gilbert a more direct aim at his brother’s prostate.  Ludwig’s breaths became pants, his soft groans turning into long, drawn out moans.  

Gilbert reached between them to pump the blond’s erection in time with his thrusts.  He leaned down to nibble at Ludwig’s ear.

“Do you like that, _Brüderlein_?” he groaned.  They both, understandably, had an incest kink, and it showed in the way Ludwig tightened around Gilbert at the name.  “Go on, say it, brüderchen, tell your größer Bruder what you want.”

Ludwig closed his eyes tightly. “B-bitte….”

Gilbert pulled his hand away from Ludwig’s member.  “Look at me, Luddy, look at your bruder.”

Ludwig’s eyes snapped open, meeting Gilberts.  “Bitte, bruder, ich brauche….”

Gilbert pressed a gentle kiss to Ludwig’s lips.  “Need what?”

“Bitte, I need to cum, Bruder, bitte,” Ludwig struggled to say, his eyes trying to slip shut again to somehow hide from the embarrassment of saying such things.  

Gilbert pressed his lips to his brother’s once more.  “Cum, Brüderchen, cum for your big brother.”

Ludwig gasped, tightening around Gilbert, and, with a cry of the other’s name, he came.  Gilbert followed soon after, his brother’s name a praise on his lips.  

Ludwig pulled Gilbert down, crashing their lips together.  Gilbert pulled back, sliding out of Ludwig slowly, and kissed his neck.  

“Ich liebe dich, Ludwig, mein lieber Bruder,” Gilbert whispered.

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Ludwig breathed in response.

Gilbert rolled off of him and pulled him to his chest.

“Bruder, it’s morning, my ba--,” Ludwig started, but Gilbert shushed him.

“Wanna hold you,” Gilbert mumbled.  

Ludwig’s cheeks tinted pink but he didn’t protest, opting instead to kiss his brother’s jaw.  Sometimes, Ludwig figured, it was best just to hold and be held.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Guten Morgen - Good morning  
> Brüderlein / Brüderchen - term of endearment for a younger brother  
> Bitte - Please  
> Bruder - brother  
> Liebling - Darling  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you  
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too  
> Mehr, schneller - more, faster  
> größer Bruder - Big brother  
> Ich brauche…. - I need  
> Mein lieber bruder - My darling brother


End file.
